


Homemade Strabby Jam

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Grumpuses have cloacas, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, weird science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Floofty's modified the snakifier. Which means you're going to assist in a new experiment.
Relationships: Floofty Fizzlebean/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Homemade Strabby Jam

You take the snakifier. It doesn't seem any different until you find the buttons on the side, all color-coded.

"It should suffice for the next round of experiments," Floofty says, arms behind their back. "You are familiar with Grumpus anatomy when it comes to reproduction, correct?"

That sentence almost bowls you over like an angry Spuddy. You ask Floofty to clarify.

"The sexual anatomy of Grumpuses." They don't sound thrilled to repeat the question. "You understand why these have to be conducted in the field, so to speak."

This stretch of the beach is isolated enough. And at night it's sort of nice. The cot in the shipwreck probably isn't the most comfortable, but you've had worse. And there's a reasonable expectation of privacy.

Floofty sits on the edge of the cot. "I expect I won't have to explain the mechanics of the snakifier."

You assure them you don't need a tutorial. But Floofty's stare isn't hopeful. You fiddle with the new buttons, feeling the difference in vibration in our hand. Comfortable with the new settings, you ask if there's any particular snak to use.

"Preferably a fruity bugsnak for this test," Floofty says. "I''ll leave the specifics to your discretion since you'll be involved in this as well."

That sounds like a proposition.

"If you'd prefer not to help with this experiment, I'm sure I could find someone else to help."

And you assure them you're just asking for clarification. Looking through the bugsnax you've collected, you decide the Strabby is probably safe enough. 

With Floofty fed, the change isn't immediately obvious. Makes sense. Grumpus anatomy is very subtle.

You ask how to do this. Floofty makes themself comfortable on the cot, laying back.

"An oral application would suffice."

So you get comfortable between Floofty's thighs. Experimentally, you lap at their opening. 

It tastes like strawberry syrup, the kind you pour over waffles or pancakes. A thin syrup, not quite the consistency of jam. Flavorful. Warm. 

Strangely, you're not breaking out in hives or nauseous from the syrup. 

There's something to put in a peer-reviewed journal.

Floofty hums. "Well?"

You explain, including that you don't seem to be allergic. 

"Interesting." Floofty rests a paw on your shoulder. "Continue."

You don't have to be told twice. Tongue lapping over Floofty's hole, you pay attention to the noises they make and how hard they pull on your fur. Everything tastes strawberry.

Floofty stifles almost every noise they make. Too quiet. It's not like someone's going to purposefully come check out the shipwreck this late at night. 

You work your tongue in, slowly, and Floofty yelps. That makes you grin, even as you continue working your tongue into them, seeking out every sensitive spot that makes them drip more strawberry syrup.

Floofty mutters under their breath, making more noise. It's kind of nice knowing you're making the aloof scientist squirm.

But you're not quite finished with this experiment. 

Slowly, you work two fingers into Floofty. You're familiar with the anatomy of Grumpuses. So you seek out that one spot, massaging upwards. You know you've found it when Floofty grabs your fur so hard it's like they intend to tear it off your shoulder.

"What are you doing?" 

You explain. They blink. Then nod, giving you permission.

With two fingers in their cloaca, you massage that spot. They're practically gushing syrup. Which is weird. But delicious. 

Floofty shudders. They moan. They cum.

And you continue to lap up the syrup, licking your fingers clean for good measure. 

"Ah, that's quite enough." Floofty pushes your face away. 

They take a moment to catch their breath. Sitting up, Floofty paws their hair back into place and regains their composure. It's almost like they were never laying back with your head between their thighs.

"It was...sufficient." Floofty almost sounds polite. "Perhaps we can experiment again. I've got a few ideas I'd like to test."

It sounds like a proposition.

"Because it is," Floofty says. "Our options for the typical romantic options are limited."

You suggest, lightheartedly, a moonlit stroll on the beach. Floofty rolls their eyes.

"It would be best," they explain, adjusting their bowtie, "if we don't arrive in Snaxburg at the same time."

You nod, understanding. And you get up, stretching. Your mouth tastes like strawberry jam and you can’t help but lick your lips on the walk back into town.


End file.
